The Homunculus
by SleepinBeautyK
Summary: In the country of Amestris there are only two people on top. In a political view you have the Führer who rules the country. Yet there is -how to say- another political group on top except in the underworld. This gang is said to have only 10 members total and abides by strict rules leaving others in fear of them for they are The Homunculus.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

_**This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction for Fullmetal Alchemist. I've done one prior called Coming Together with a Bang in my Deviant Art account however that also had other fandoms mashed together including Fairy Tail hence the name because let's face it if you watch either of these shows or -in my case- both then you know that this is basically their motto.**_

 _ **First things first for those that have followed Holidays with Fairy Tail I am so sorry that I haven't done St. Patrick's Day like I said I would my heart just wasn't into it but if you would like me to post the one-shot that I have on my deviant art for that holiday just maybe add more and edit it then let me know by pm or reviewing. I also apologize for all the other stories that I am working on but as with HWFT my heart is just not in it right now along with some family issues that just keep on hitting me every day…. I can't even go to work and come home without something happening. Honestly makes me wonder if this is what life is going to continue to be? And -for those of you that don't know- I consider myself pretty mature for my age but I still have a child heart -which is probably why I work so well with kids- and I have always -when I was physically, financially, and mentally stable along with hopefully married- liked the idea of having a child and going through what expecting mothers go thru but now it gets to the point with kids today were I feel like I'm becoming Christina Yang -Grey's Anatomy for those who don't know- where I don't want kids…. And that is not who I am.**_

 _ **Sorry back to the story line I'm sure that all that have a Pinterest and a board for FMA have seen this pin or artwork before. It shows Ed and Winry making out and both having red tattoos on them. I don't remember seeing the homunculus tattoo on Winry but I remember seeing it on Ed. And that is where this story is originating from (I didn't do the artwork). I'm trying to get back to writing stories but it honestly depends on what will be happening with my education and family. Sorry to say but I live by the motto of education and family comes first.**_

* * *

Central has always been the most bustling city in the country of Amestris. And just like any other major city it has a system of class and background as well as having the military commanding center in this city. On the ground level near the center of Central you would find all the middle class and soldiers stationed in central. The outer ranks of Central would have the high class and the Führer of Amestris. But on the underneath, the ground level there are gangs all striving to get to the top. However, there is only one group that stands above the rest…. The Homunculus.

It is said that Homunculus has roughly ten members were almost all represent a sin and their leader they call Father. Despite not being siblings the gang members treat each other as family. Acting out like siblings and fighting like siblings. The gang is said to be the most ruthless and rumors have slowly spread throughout towns about them.

* * *

Father has strict rules that he has his "children" follow.

Obey every command Father gives.

To continue rule #1, get the job done.

Do well in blending in yet sticking to the shadows and alleyways. Because he will not save you from the military.

Protect each other. (Unless Father says otherwise)

You can never leave the gang once you are in you are in till you are in your grave.

And the last rule

6\. Any member that has a child shall be slaughtered along with the parent.

You follow these sets of rules and you've got it made for you. You choose not to follow these rules and you will suffer and beg for a quick death.

Along with rules there are other things implied when being a part of the gang. The usual training, meeting, and health however a requirement for all homunculus is to have a red tattoo somewhere on their body. Showing to the world the danger of messing with a Homunculus.

* * *

 _Thunder and lightning takes its toll on nature and man leaving the world with an indent. Can also be a trigger of unfortunate events._

" _Ed!" the scream through my ears tells me I need to get up but subconsciously I want to sleep for a few more minutes. Just as quickly as the first trigger has come and gone the second soon follows. "Wake up Ed." opening my eyes to see my father hovering over me shaking my shoulders. However, my father is surrounded by smoke and this causes trigger three to start. My lungs hurt and it's hard to breathe._

" _Dad what's going on?" my hand coming up to rub my eyes and catch the sleep in the corner of my eyes._

" _No time to explain son we need to get out of here now!" a harsh pull brings me out of my bed slowly the blood circulates to get me to follow my father in which my eyes widen at the flames and smoke in our home._

" _Dad what about Al and mom?" I try to turn my body to the room Al sleeps in but before I can my father picks me up as the roof in between me and my brothers room crumbles down._

" _Son your mom is getting him out we will see them outside. We need to get out of here though quickly!" My dad doesn't even wait for me to respond before he's running down the hall and into one of our windows._

 _How was I supposed to know that would be the last time I saw my mother or my younger brother? The answer is I didn't. It wasn't till hours after the event took place that I realize my mother and brother were gone._

"Ed… Ed... Edward!" my eyes snap open and on impact my left fist swings however whoever decided to wake me up caught my fist mid swing. I look to see the hand that caught mine and notice it's feminine features which means only two members in this gang. Lust could be the one however her nails are long and sharp which is her trademark along with the fact that she wears long, dark, gloves. This hand however doesn't have either of those which means only one person… the childhood friend that suffered a similar fate like me and my father…. _Winry._

* * *

 _ **Don't you just love a cliffhanger? I know I do -except in The House of Hades I will never forgive you Rick- but besides the fact that I need readers on the edge of their seats I also considered this more as a preview than a chapter to see if you all would like it and if I should continue it. If you do like it or have suggestions let me know by reviewing. I know it doesn't seem like it but I do appreciate reviews even if it's a simple like me needing help on my spelling and grammar. Just getting a notification of you adding this story to your favorites or following - although I do appreciate it- I still need these reviews to know just how much you like it, love it, or even hate it. And to kind of make this happen I am going to do something like what another author does where I won't post the next chapter until - we will start small cause they do 30- I receive ten reviews.**_

 _ **Alright Kayla out and have fun reviewing.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Your Allies

_**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of The Homunculus I might do what another author does were after a certain point I just post a new chapter but if you would like to get your chapter earlier than once I get ten reviews for that chapter than I will post the next chapter. There are multiple reasons why this story is rated M -which I should've mentioned in the first chapter and the summary even- but the first and -to me anyway- important thing is that Fullmetal alchemist -anime and/or manga- isn't a very kid friendly storyline. Hence why K is out. Although this compared to some other anime is probably near a saint I think more of -especially with the oldest anime- that it's very dark and even depressing subject. So, I always think that stories of Fullmetal Alchemist unless it's like full on fluff or OC where it's in a completely different time frame and none of the characters are what they are in the story line (like Riza being a professional sniper) then it should be at least a T rating. There is that and the fact that in my opinion crime genre should be mature because usually there is a lot of violence and things up that nature. And this story will have its violence and others things around that area which is the main reason why it's an M rating.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy and the same thing applies with this chapter I won't post a new chapter till I get ten reviews or until the next chapter is finished and I have reviewed it and edited it.**_

* * *

Under normal circumstances I would never wake up Ed when he is sleeping due to two things: as I just caught he likes to throw punches and two if he doesn't catch some sleep he will be cranky for the rest of the day. I've known this even before his father created this gang seeing as we grew up -practically- together. And both of us having suffered through the effects of mother fucking nature.

However, Father wants the gang to meet in the "throne" room. It's more like a conference room because we meet our "allies" and "partners" as well as were judgment takes place. The rest of the group just can't as they claim, "Give that calm yet devilish aura to Edward like you and Father can Winry." _Psh as if_.

"Winry why did you wake me up?" even though his face was looking at me full of annoyance his eyes were telling a different story. He was probably glad that I woke him up unlike any of the other members of the group, especially Lust…. _Shivering at just the memory of what she did to me when I wouldn't wake up._

"Well good morning to you too Ed." flicking the switch for light to come on in the room. Turning around I see his eyes start to come back from the change in light. "Father wants us."

"Whatever for?" I could hear all the bones cracking while he was stretching his spine along with mouth widening through the output of a yawn.

"I didn't ask." I've learned over the years that when Father wants something he wants it then and there not a second later. There has been many blood shed for those unfortunate enough or just plain stupid to not follow his orders. Most likely the ladder of being just plain stupid.

"Uh fine let's get going then we can't have the King waiting." at this we both started snickering. Although out of all the members of this gang Father was basically the King of the gang there was Wrath he happened to be the Fuhers' twin brother and despite his age he was a pretty kinky guy when it came to torture. With his victim although he can kill them as swift as a cheetah he takes his time with his food. Playing with them with his prized possessions, his twin swords.

* * *

"Ah looks like Ed and Win have finally decided to show their pretty faces." If Father wasn't in the same room I would've throw my wrench at Envy's ugly face.

"Envy why don't you go fuck yourself." Way to keep it settle Ed. I cough to try and hide my smile forming on my face while Ed is snickering whether at his comeback or at me I don't know.

"As much as it's amusing to see my children teasing each other you all were called here for a reason." We all hushed as quickly as soon as those words came out of his mouth. Turning towards the center of the room to see none other than Ed's father, Hohenheim. A man that loved his wife and two sons more than life itself but ever since that night he and Ed were never the same and he had slowly become cold hearted.

"Now children you are gather here today since we will be meeting one of our allies. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have you all in the room but seeing as some allies need a refresher as to why we are on top we will be having it were for future meetings some if not all of you will be in the room." He slowly comes out of his chair before turning towards Pride, "Pride if you could please allow our guest into the room so we can get started."

Pride walked towards the double doors before pulling on the handles slowly creeping open to show our ally. A tall tan male with short white hair came into view however there is a x shaped scar crossed his forehead.

"Good evening Scar." Clear as a bell Father's voice shows no fear despite his hand gripping a walking stick that he had for decoration.

"Hohenheim." Scar straining the name as if it was poison itself. Although it probably was to some.

"Please come in have a seat." The tense atmosphere between the two of them could be smelled from miles away. Scar slowly approached us as Pride closed the door and stood there watching with keen eyes.

It was quiet for a few moments before Father decided to interrupt the silence, "It seems that there is a gang near your territory that is posing a threat to my business." Taking a short breath before continuing, "Also I have heard some rumors that they are targeting certain age groups to get in their group. But there are also rumors that they aren't allowing them to willing join their group-"

"It seems Hohenheim that you know more about what is going on in this "group" than I do so why have you asked for me?" If he was trying to intimidate Father, it didn't work.

"Come now Scar surely you have heard something about this group they are near your turf." Scar in response reached into his jacket. Pride was quick to pull out a long knife holding it to the right side of Scar's throat. Scar ignoring Pride's advances and throws a cloth in a plastic bag onto the long table in between Father and him.

"Winry grab the cloth and inspect it, Pride there is no need for the knife so put it away, and Ed help Winry with any equipment or chemicals that she needs. I want everything you have about this group in one hour from as little as what type of cloth that is to whose DNA is on it. Got it?" Father even though he mentions it as a question, he doesn't need an answer Pride had already put his knife back and moved to his former position. While I had already walked over to pick up the cloth and Ed was holding the door for us. Both of us knowing that his orders were also his dismal for the two of us.

As I past Envy he mumbles low enough that Ed and I could hear it, "Have fun with Fullmetal. And try not to get the DNA contaminated." I "accidentally" move my elbow towards him jabbing him in the ribs to have him coughing up a lung.

"Believe me Envy, Ed and I shouldn't be the ones you worry about to contaminate anything." He was still coughing. Halting my stride towards Ed I turn my body to face Envy and state for the whole room to hear, "Envy I hope you aren't catching anything I'll bring some pills for you to take later." giving a small, fake smile to him before continuing my stride out of the room. As I'm walking near Father I see a small gleam -that I honestly thought I imagined it- hit his eyes before he goes back to the coldness and continues his conversation with Scar however, I don't bother listening. If Father had wanted me to listen, then he wouldn't have dismissed Ed and I. The doors closed behind us by Wrath before I take a left with Ed hot on my heels.

* * *

 _ **And that is the end of this chapter. You probably are all wondering what Lust did to Winry when she wouldn't wake up? That and maybe what Envy and Winry were mentioning about? I'll let your minds come up with some theories or ideas, that you could put in a review and I'll mention in the review corner who was closest. I don't know if I'm going to keep it in just Winry and Ed's point of view I was thinking of having different points of views later like one of the clients that you all got to see in this chapter.**_

 _ **Review corner:**_

 _ **A shout out to the first reviewer Shadowykat (Guest): I'm glad you like the story so far honestly was a little worried after I had posted it. With your mentioning of updating often I will try but I'm getting close to finals in college and summer semester starting, so I don't know what is going to be happening. And thank you for reviewing.**_

 _ **Along with a shout out to the first to add this story to their favorites Mediafan: To respond to your review I'm glad you liked the story so far despite it being short and not revealing much. I didn't want to reveal much due to suspense, -as mentioned in the author's note- this was at the heat of the moment I was having some issues and decided to write out something as a stress reliever, and the past chapter was more a preview or a very short prologue to the story. I wanted the readers to understand a "seed" of the event that took place to Ed and his father to hatch eventually the known gang throughout the country. Hopefully this chapter gives you more of a reveal on some things. And I'm a sucker for EdWin too like they are the cutest yet probably the nerdiest (talking about brain knowledge not physical appearance like a lot of people like to associate a nerd by) couple out there. I do plan on continuing this but again I plan on updating as soon as I get ten reviews -gives me time to make the chapters great and grammar and spelling correct as well. -**_


End file.
